User talk:ASHPD24
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Day 1 antagonists page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SignorSimon (Talk) 11:10, 1 September 2010 : Yes thanks for the edits, I hope you enjoy reading and contributing here! Please note that the capitalizations you made had to be reverted, however, since they are common (not names or proper) nouns. 23:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Regarding the Season 4 kills page, please note that the first terrorist Jack killed was named either Duman or Faress. This is verified from the show, when Omar goes to talk to both men, and the man with the black baseball cap is right there (see the screenshot on either page). Also, do you have a source for the spelling of "Spectre" besides the deleted scenes menu? 05:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Even though we know real-life characters like Oswald and Booth are deceased, there's no indication of that within the show. For mentioned characters, we go with unknown in general if there's no explicit confirmation one way or the other. --Pyramidhead 20:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Deaths on 24 It is very clear that your edits are done in good faith, and everyone can see that you have taken much time to do that work. However, please understand that they were reverted for several reasons: # The purpose of the list is to show victims and killers (adding "method of death"-type material to the killer spot is clutter, and beyond the focus of this list) # Capitalization is reserved for proper nouns, not every word in lists # The deaths are sorted by minute they occurred, not by convenient groupings of characters There are, however, several things you added which I would like to incorporate sometime soon, such as parenthetical counts (where appropriate) inside victim slots. Another user who agreed with the reversions has stated they are interested in adding EU deaths too, but in a different manner. Because these changes are very significant, please discuss your ideas before you make large changes again. 07:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) 07:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Image policy Remember to follow this project's image policy every time you upload a file. If you skip any policy components for uploads, the files must be deleted. 22:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Can you go back and add the categories according to policy for the images you uploaded? I added the correct licensing for you but for the files to be compliant with policy they need the episode categories too. 05:51, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Bump (regarded your latest images uploaded). 05:16, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Forbiddens 'n Pach & Young Just earlier I got around to adding the Forbidden suggestions made by William.Y.Fremont awhile back, and very soon I'll get to the ones you pointed out too. I'll drop a note when I get to it hopefully you'll like the outcome. Also, regarding a recent edit about Pach and Young, can you be certain that Pach was the first one killed, and Young was that second guy? I reverted it pending sources, but I'd love to have this one solved for good. 06:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) S5 Villains Why is Dmitri Gredenko on your list? For one thing, he was seen in Season 6. And second, he was informed about the plan on the same season and by Anatoly Markov.--Makarov29 02:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Gredenko was involved in the conspiracy, as he was tied to BXJ and Phillip Bauer. He was presumably still in contact with Markov in Day 5. --ASHPD24 02:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Not that it matters much, but are you sure Gredenko was involved in Day 5? Markov certainly was, but the last thing I recall about Gredenko was: Markov told him after the fact and the two initiated their own conspiracy to make Abu Fayed a pawn. I may be wrong though. 05:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : Gredenko got the nukes from BXJ (by way of Darren McCarthy) and knew about the conspiracy and blackmailed Phillip to give him the nukes (Gredenko lied about what he was using them for). That's when Gredenko and Markov started their conspiracy to use Fayed and his cell to get America and the Middle East into a war. So any way you slice it, Gredenko may not have been totally complicit in the Sentox conspiracy, but he was involved. --ASHPD24 06:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :: The things you mentioned here do not pertain to Day 5 (Sentox), they only pertain to Day 6 (nukes). 07:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : But the page for Sentox nerve gas conspiracy list Gredenko as one of the people involved. --ASHPD24 07:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :: No, that just describes Markov's involvement. Gredenko is mentioned there merely to bridge the plot connection between those two men that came into play for Day 6. I'm fairly certain that, given the information we have, it's unspecified when Markov told Gredenko about the Sentox to blackmail Phillip. (It is your user page, though, so it's not under the same strict policy of the Main Namespace verifiability content and you can include whatever you prefer.) 18:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't Logan be under Alan Wilson?--Makarov29 16:44, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well technically Logan would be under Wilson, but he'd also be under Phillip and Graem and his cabal, and it's not entirely clear theyir leadership position in relation to Wilson. It was stated that Wilson masterminded the conspiracy, but it didn't take into account the Bauers' involvement. --ASHPD24 02:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Category / Article On my talk page, you recently supported the idea of moving that category from Characters who only appeared in one episode to Single-episode characters. Now that I think more about it, the precedent for this situation would be an article, not a category. Looking at Performers with multiple roles and Recurring characters, it is seen that when we collect names based on numerical values, articles are the precedent instead of categories. What are your thoughts about this idea? I will start the process so you can see what I mean, if you support this. 05:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a good idea. --ASHPD24 15:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Okay good, I'll get started on this shortly. There will be a Situation Room Forum post about my effort coming up, before you or I make any moves about it. : Also, in the future, before you create any very large categories, please let us know in the Forum beforehand! Even if the category was going to stay like you made it, there are many dozens of mistakes that would require correction (alphabetization sorts were not used in many). 08:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) My tone Hey man, after I replied to you over at Blue Rook's talk I sort of thought that I had been being a little frosty towards you - I know that u were trying to help, but I think my frostiness was because (no offence) I took your comment as a little smug maybe, I dunno, it's dead hard to figure out what people are being like when it's just text! Also the other night I made this rather arsey reply, which was because I was quite drunk, sorry about that. Anyways just wanted to let u know I don't have any contempt for you, and don't want there to be any hard feelings - I'm sorry if my tone has come off harsh recently. Practicality aside, I actually prefer the way you have labelled the characters (to avoid to many numbered ones), but I was waiting for Blue Rook's more elegant way of doing it just cos it would've been more guaranteed not to break links. I'm sure you would have undone the work you did, and I think me and Blue Rook had a bit of fast paced convo about you without waiting for ur reply. And by the end I was a little bit confused as to what to do. Anyways hope this hasn't pissed you off too much! Or put you off contributing, cos u do some valuable stuff--Acer4666 21:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Kills vid We're talking about it on my own Talk page but I wanted to say here that your kills vid is amazing. The Chappelle kill is edited so well, to appropriately emphasize how terrible that event was. The biggest improvement is the update from your prior video (at youtube ySwfyY4RACU) where the 4 off-screen kills at the end of Day 1 are included... I agree with the new video change that those don't quite belong since they were mentioned only and not evidenced on-screen. Very impressive! I'll be linking this around. 15:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, real happy you all liked it. My old one was one of my first works so I figured this one would be better. --ASHPD24 17:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Randall Archer That was some great work finding all those roles for the Randall Archer article - nice one! The season 5 airport terrorist was a cheeky little spot, what led you onto him? Also, I dunno if you saw on User:ThomasHL's page, but apparently when Archer was playing the FBI helicopter gunner in 7x24, the others with him were Thom Williams, J. J. Perry, Chuck Tamburro, Craig Tamburro, and Melissa Archer. Dunno how easy those guys are to see in the episode, but perhaps something else to check out if u have time?--Acer4666 23:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, it's a bit tricky to tell them all under their helmets, but if their faces are lit well enough it can be done. As for the airport terrorist, well he was in the stunt reel and I checked and noted that apart from the facial hair he definitiely looks like Archer. --ASHPD24 00:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, he was in the stunt reel - I think I only must've watched half of it haha!--Acer4666 00:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) John Meier image Haha cheers for uploading that! Wasn't sure if anyone would see that edit summary. Just if you have time :P but I'm also after a shot of Kim falling through the attic floor in Day 2: 5:00am-6:00am to complete the gallery on the Dina Margolin article. Not that I'm being cheeky in ordering u around or anything haha!--Acer4666 13:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, well I've just done so per your request. Feel free to ask for anything else. --ASHPD24 14:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! I'll let you know if I think of anything else--Acer4666 14:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Poke, since you were the uploader of the original. Any thoughts? 05:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC)